


Pain

by Julesrnr



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesrnr/pseuds/Julesrnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John showes up with Yoko ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really find any titel so i hope that this one works.  
> Don't hate me and I would really appreciate comments. :)

Paul couldn't believe it he had waited the whole night for John to show up at his flat as he promised it to him. But John never came.  
And now John was walking in with an arm around another woman than Cynthia. He had never brought Cyn to the studios so why did he bring that girl with him?  
Had John dumbed him for that girl? 

" 'ello John" George said but Paul couldn't look John in the eye.

"Hello everybody. This is Yoko" John pointed at that girl" she's my girlfriend."  
Yoko noded Her head   
and then took a seat besides John.

His girlfriend ?! Paul nearly forgot how to breath. How long where the two of them meeting? Why did John had a new girlfriend? He had Cynthia and Paul. Did he didn't love him anymore? Paul felt the tears coming up to his eyes. He had to get out of that studio now.  
" I think I'm going to look where Rings is so we can get the recording started." He managed to say and then nearly ran out of the studio.  
Paul went out of the Abbey Road building and into his car. He started the engine and just drove away. He was trying not to cry.  
But by the time he entered his flat he had totally lost it. He was a crying and sobbing mess.  
Eventually he got into his bedroom and fell to his bed where he cried himself to sleep.

\----

When he woke up it was completely dark outside. He rubbed his eyes and then rolled unto his back to dig himself up. But he stopped his movements when he saw a well known silhouette in the doorframe.

"John?" He managed to speak in a weak voice.

"Yes. Can you please tell me what the fuck is wrong with you? You tell us that you are going to search Ringo and then you simply disappear . And now you are lying in your bed and sleeping." Paul was shocked because John was angry. He nearly frightened Paul.

"I'm sorry I wasn't feeling very well today" Paul mumbled. John laughed in a sarcastic way.

"Don't fucking lie Paul you were jealouse and so you went home."

"I wasn't jealouse I am hurt, John you hurt me" Paul said and tears are falling down his pretty face again. Because of John's words and the stone gold face of the men he loved. Of that beautiful , nice and caring man who would have done anything for Paul.

"Oh Princess Paulie is hurt. What have I done? Having a girlfriend?" John asked and laughed again.

"No but you forgot me last evening and I waited the whole night for you and you didn't even called me to say you've got no time."

"Oh, yes I really forgot about that I was at Yoko's and I didn't remembered it" John said and Paul started to cry even more. "Stop crying Paul I'm sorry about that but don't act like it was any special night."

"You don't remember it? Don't you ?" Paul managed to ask between sobs.

"Remember what?" John asked slightly annoyed.

"The day we met" Paul said and stood up and finally looked into John's eyes. But his heart broke again when he didn't found kindness in John's look his eyes matched his face which was still stone cold. Like he didn't cared about Paul's tears.

"Oh come on do you think I remember every day I met some..." John recognized to late what he had said. No Paul was the one who was angry.

"Someone ? I thought you love me and I mean something to you but maybe I was wrong about that . Maybe your ' I love you's' we're just lies . " Paul said but his eyes pleaded John to say no to that.

" I am not shure about that anymore. I only know that I love Yoko and I want to stay with her. But I think it's better if we end this relationship right now." He said and then went out of the bedroom to leave the flat. Paul run after him and try hold his arm.

"John , john please don't go.Don't leave me ..." Paul pleaded tears streaming down his face but John shove him away and left the flat without looking back at Paul.

Paul closed the door and slide to the floor. He felt like John had ripped his heart out of his chest and teared it apart. He couldn't breath anymore and it felt like the pain was unbearable. The light of his life had just left him. That beautiful man had suddenly changed and left him for a woman.   
He was lying on the cold floor shivering and crying but he didn't had the strength to get up and go to bed so he lay there until he felt asleep.

 

\---

Paul woke up the next morning because he was freezing he was still lying on the floor next to his front door. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen to fix himself a tea to warm him a little bit up. He was pretty hungry but he felt like he is going to vomit if he going to eat something so he took his tea and made his way into the bedroom. He recognized that he was still wearing his suit and it looked like a mess because he slept in it. So he changed into something more comfortable and sat down on his bed.  
He didn't thought that he was able to see John today because the pain is to much to take. So he decided that he don't go to the recording today.   
As he started to think about John again the pain was going to get stronger again and he felt like crying but there were no tears left. More over he want to talk to someone but he doesn't know who because nobody knows about him and John.  
He felt so lonely right now and so helpless. The night before he had lost the person which meant anything to him.   
Just in that moment there was a knock on the door. So Paul got up to look who it is. When he opened the door John was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry Paulie I'm so sorry." He said and hugged a comletly shocked Paul."How can i make that up to You?"John clutched Paul closer to him.

"But you said..." Paul started and got himself out of John's arms.

"Forgot what I said I'm a dumb ass and I was on a crazy drug which that girl gave me. And she said that I don't need you and that you don't love me. But I understood that she only said that to make me stay with her. I am so sorry Paul. You have to believe me I wasn't myself the last days but now my mind isn't completely drugged up. And I really love you and I can't live without you..." John tried to apologies for what he had done to Paul.

Paul didn't knew what to do. Should he believe John? He can't stand that pain which comes with loosing John again. 

"Please Paulie " John pleaded " I know you love me. Please forgive me." He took Paul's hand and place tender kisses on it.

"I love you yes John. I love you so much it nearly hurt. But please don't hurt me anymore like that. I can't life without you. And I can't stand that pain again." Paul said and looked into John's kind and faithful eyes.

"I'll never hurt you again I promise that to you. I'll stay with you forever. And to prove that I got that" he pulled a ring out of his pocket and got down on his knees " I know it isn't allowed to marry another man but we don't need a state to tell us that we belonge to each other. So I'll ask you James Paul McCartney do you want to spend the eternity with a dumb ass like me." John asked.

"Oh god John yes you couldn't make me happier.Yes " he pulled John to his feets and connected their lips in a very tender kiss. 

"As soon as it is allowed to marry another man I 'm going to marry you." John said and pulled a necklace out of his pocket on which he put the ring. Then he put the necklace around Paul's neck. 

Paul pulled John at his tie in his flat and attacked his lips again but this time in a more passionated way. John pushed Paul against the wall and closed the door with his foot . 

"I'll never gonna leave you Paulie"


End file.
